midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheriff Livingston
Sheriff Livingston was a human in Midnight, Texas. He was also the sheriff of the Roca Fria County Sheriff's Department. Backstory Not much is known about Sheriff Livingston's life prior to his death. It is assumed that he had a post-high school education in criminal justice and/or law enforcement and had went through appropriate training, such as the police academy before being elected or appointed as sheriff of Roca Fria County. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Pilot, Sheriff Livingston and his deputies arrived on scene of the annual fall picnic after receiving a call for the discovery of Aubrey Hamilton's body, down by the river's edge. He instructed all Midnighters that no one is allowed to leave town without permission from the department as they would be coming by to take statements. He then asked Bobo Winthrop, Aubrey's fiancé, a series of questioning, including why Bobo neglected to file a missing person's report after Aubrey had been missing for two weeks. Bobo explained that they had a fight just before she disappeared, so he assumed that she left of her own free will. Sheriff Livingston returned to Midnight with Aubrey's preliminary report, which documented a single gunshot to the abdomen, but her official cause of death was drowning. He goes on to tell Bobo that Aubrey wasn't who he though she was. Her real name was Aubrey Hamilton-Lowry. She married Peter Lowry, a white supremacist and Sons of Lucifer member five years prior. He just got out of prion after a three year sentence. The Sheriff noted that the Midnighters typically take care of troubles by themselves, but in this case, he demanded that Bobo contact him should Peter show up. Afterward, he questioned Rev. Emilio Sheehan at the Wedding Chapel and Pet Cemetery, having noticed that he wasn't at the picnic. The crime scene was ritualistic; animal remains and bones, which Livingston found to be curious, considering Rev's line of work. He then made his way to Strong Angel Tattoo, where he took Chuy and Joe Strong's statements. He asked if Aubrey every confided in them about her relationship with Bobo, however, as they explained, Aubrey wasn't much for conversation as she didn't approve of Chuy and Joe's lifestyle. He joined Tina Gomez and Manfred Bernardo at the Pecados water bank, where the newcomer claims that there is something to be found due to his Psychic abilities. Livingston was familiar with departments consulting psychics, but he never put much stock into it. Just as he and Gomez joked about Manfred's ability, the diving crew found the murder weapon in the water. The following night, Sheriff Livingston and Officer Gomez placed Bobo under arrest for Aubrey's murder as the gun they found at Pecados belonged to him. He engaged in a brief back and forth with Lemuel Bridger, before getting in the cruiser. However, as they attempted to leave, Fiji Cavanaugh, the supposed town witch began levitating and crushing the vehicle, which Livingston wrote off as an earthquake. Fiji eventually put the car down, and allowed them to pass with Bobo in the back. In Bad Moon Rising, Sheriff Livingston and Officer Gomez began their interrogation of Bobo Winthrop. The gun that shot Aubrey was registered to Bobo, but he insists that he was innocent of all crimes. Back when they were taking statements during the beginning of the investigation, Sheriff Livingston couldn't help but notice the disdain that some of the Midnighters held towards Aubrey, and with the ritualistic nature of the crime scene, he didn't believe it was too far-fetched that maybe they were involved. With all the rumors and stories, Bobo noted that it was easy for folks to allow their imagination to run wild. However, Sheriff Livingston was positive that he didn't imagine Fiji Cavanaugh levitating and crushing his squad car. With the interrogation going nowhere fast, Officer Gomez had an idea that might encourage Bobo to be a little more cooperative. And while he had no idea what she had planned, Livingston agreed. He would later receiv an unexpected visit from Joe Strong and Manfred Bernardo, who came offering information about the case. Manfred explained that Aubrey's killer had a Sons of Lucifer patch on the back of his jacket and he wore a skeleton face mask, which concealed his identity. Manfred was right about the gun, which was both suspicious and specific. Manfred then tells him the story of Aubrey's death; how she was attacked and shot while out for a walk, and left on the edge of the river, where she drowned after three days of slowly dying. He says that it could be that Aubrey's ghost actually told Manfred all of this but the more likely scenario is that Manfred is the killer. The gun was dumped in the river, Manfred had a hunch that it wasn't the only thing that was disposed of, so he suggested that Sheriff Keller resume the search. Surprisingly, Livingston took Manfred on his word, and ordered the diving team to further search the river where the gun was found. Officer Gomez then entered his office after returning from the hospital, which Bobo had put four members of the Sons of Lucifer in. Her plan consisted of locking Bobo in a room with the biker gang, in hopes that they would teach him a lesson. However, this backfired as Bobo made quick work of each of them. Sheriff Livingston was highly upset with Gomez's actions, so much so that he suspended her, effective immediately. The next morning, Bobo was released following the discovery of a Sons of Lucifer jacket just down the stream from where they found the gun. They found Aubrey's hair in the zipper. Aubrey's husband, Peter Lowry was a person of interest. They were looking for him. If Bobo saw him first, Livingston insisted that Bobo call him, to which he agreed, as the two of them shook hands. That night, Sheriff Livingston exited the station, got into his car, and started the vehicle, which exploded, resulting in his death at the hands of Peter Lowry and the Sons of Lucifer. Personality Sheriff Livingston seemed to be a very just and goodhearted man, being a detail and fact orientated, taking them at face value; i.e. arresting Bobo, because the weapon that killed Aubrey was registered to him. He's also very skeptical of the supernatural, though weary of Lemuel's appearance, as he brushed off Fiji's power to levitate and crush the police cruiser as an earthquake. Skills Sheriff Livingston was a trained officer of the law, having knowledge of crime scene investigation, processing evidence and handling firearms. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters